


Impulses

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Kill Me, friendfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Nights are awkward. Someone regrets talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulses

“Are you flirting with me?” Luke seemed surprised. Ella tried to think quickly. Did she want Luke to know she had been flirting? Yes. But no. But also yes. This was complicated.

“No.” She didn’t say anything more. Luke raised an eyebrow skeptically. She still didn’t speak. He frowned.

“...Okay then.” He didn’t want to push it. She opened her mouth slightly before closing it again. Why was this so difficult? She sighed, returning her attention to the screen. Maybe… no, bad idea. Ella shifted uneasily, trying to find anything to lighten the mood. Jokes. Jokes were good.

“Knock knock.” Ella watched Luke, his mouth quirking up slightly as he responded.

“Who’s there?”

“You know.” She smirked.

“You know who?”

“Don’t say his name.” It took a moment before Luke broke into laughter. Ella grinned. She’d rarely admit it, but she loved making Luke laugh. It made her happy that she could make him happy. That totally wasn’t weird. No. 

She couldn’t stop the blush heating up her cheeks. Turning back to the movie, she hoped Luke wouldn’t notice her red face in the dim light. They were close enough she could feel him shifting next to her. She froze. The heat radiating off of him made it really hard to resist cuddling up to him. They were just friends, after all. She shook her head slightly, time to think about something else.

“I still hate that Harry’s eyes are blue instead of green in these.” Ella wrinkled her nose. She knew they had tried contacts and they hadn’t worked out but _still._ Luke nodded thoughtfully. She went on.

“And look at how straight Hermione’s teeth are. Just. Ugh. One of the whole plot points in the books is that she’s made fun of for her teeth and here they look completely normal!” She gestured at the screen wildly. Luke leaned away slightly, watching her amusedly.

“AND CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS. THIS, RIGHT HERE! THEY COMPLETELY SKIPPED SNAPE’S TESTS TO REACH THE CHAMBER. IT WAS MY FAVORITE TEST TOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT FOR MYSELF? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I REREAD THAT PASSAGE?” Ella was in full out rant mode. Luke leaned away further. He knew to watch out when she got like this, her gestures were not fun to be hit by. Once he was (what he assumed to be) a safe distance away, he let himself speak.  
“I know, right? Like, in the books Ron wasn’t hurt that badly and left by himself but here he needs Hermione to bring him back and it ruins an entire puzzle!” Luke lit up as he spoke, Ella nodding repeatedly.

“Yes, yes, yes! Not only that, in the books Hermione helps Harry with the potions and then leaves to help Ron! Like, that’s a heck of a lot cuter than her helping him because she has to, you know?” She lowered her voice to match his level but still talked animatedly. 

“For sure.” Luke’s understanding nod signaled the end of the conversation and Ella froze once again. She didn’t know what to do. He was still looking at her and she felt her face heat up, remembering what they had been talking about previously. He seemed to notice, a light blush dusting his own cheeks before he faced the TV again. 

This was… awkward. She was nervous, so goddamn nervous. If maybe she hadn’t said no earlier… That was a stupid thought. Maybe… should she…. It was a risk. A very, very big risk. But Ella wanted Luke to know she was comfortable around him (usually). God this was stupid. She just… okay. Deep breaths. 

“Uh…” Shit. She couldn’t do this. There was no way she could do this. How had she even thought for a second that she could do this? Luke looked at her strangely and she panicked.

“Do you think we’re friends? Or. Um.” She looked around frantically, trying desperately not to make a sound akin to a dying whale. She had to open her mouth. She just. Ugh. Okay, now or never, might as well get it over with. She steeled herself, squeezing her eyes shut as she spoke. 

“I don’t know it just seems like we could maybe be more than friends and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything and I just wanted to know so I can stop being stupid and just suck it up and get over myself yeah okay I’m done now I’m sorry.” Ella curled into herself. She couldn’t believe she had just done that. Why had she just done that. She had screwed everything up and now Luke was going to think she was weird, or, at least, weirder than he already thought she was and never want to speak to her again and… he was talking.

“So you were flirting earlier!” Luke laughed. Ella whimpered. It was all coming back to bite her. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut or not feel things or just. Not. At all. There was a moment of silence.

“...Ella…” She could hear the smile on his voice. She didn’t want to look. Her curiosity got the better of her, however, and she glanced up at him slowly, doing her best not to shake. 

“Ella, I like you too. More than friends.” His face was bright red. Ella couldn’t breathe. There was no way he had just… She watched as he leaned in slowly, her eyes wide. She thought to close them the second before their lips connected and she melted slightly. She couldn’t hear anything but her own heart beating in her ears, her hands shaking as Luke pulled away gently.  
“Was that okay?” His concern didn’t quite reach her. Ella felt frozen, the only thing she could think repeating itself over and over in her mind. _What just happened._ Luke waved a hand in front of her face.

“Um. Hello? Ella?” She blinked.

“Oh my gosh I’m- Did that just happen? I don’t- I can’t- I’m sorry this is awkward oh god I can’t believe- I just- Oh god-” Her hands moved rapidly and Luke seemed surprised, eyes wide before he spoke softly.

“Hey, hang on, it’s okay!” He chuckled quietly, doing his best to calm her. Ella seemed unconvinced, her mouth shut tightly but her hands still trembling, ready to move at a moment's notice. She couldn’t look at him, her eyes focusing on anything but his face. He frowned slightly.

“Ella, look at me please.” She slowly shifted her attention to his face. He smiled gently and her heart fluttered. It was slowly, ever so slowly sinking in. Luke had kissed her. _Luke had kissed her._

“That was okay, right? The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. I know you aren’t super big on physical affection...” Luke looked at her sheepishly. She frowned. Grabbing his face gently, she pressed a small kiss to his lips.

“Well, I like you, so…” She felt her face heat up again and resisted the urge to hide. Her sudden impulses were going to kill her one day, she was sure. Luke laughed, leaning in to kiss her again. 

Maybe impulses weren’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you ally <3  
> Why do I keep doing these  
> RIP


End file.
